The Aura of Life
by WeavileWarfare
Summary: Ash is left by his Pokemon for their own reasons. Does he hate them? No. Ash finds a new way to prove to the world he is the best. He trains in Mt. Silver and many other places. Darker Ash. Smarter Ash. AshxKorrina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is a story of Ash training his Aura powers and his First partner, a White Lucario called Anubis. (Yesh, I love the idea of a white Lucario, it should be his shiny form, but noo, they had to make it it hideous.)**

**Route 1**

Ash Ketchum was making his way back from Unova after making it to the Semi-Finals. He lost against his rival, Trip. In Ash's eyes, Trip was number 3 on Ash's 'Most Annoying Rivals' list with Paul being #1 and Gary being #2. He was on better terms with Gary now, but he still had a bitter dislike of #1 and #3. They treated their Pokemon like tools for battles, not friends. Ash believed that all Pokemon and Humans should co-exist peacefully. However, he didn't take it as far as Ghetsis. Taking like Ghetsis was going to far, enslaving a Pokemon to free all the others? Oh the irony. His mind drifted to his partner Pikachu.

He was walking along with Pikachu, his long faithful partner, who was beginning to be a bit less faithful. Pikachu had been on all kind of adventures and was getting tired of traveling. He had already proven multiple times that he was the most powerful Pikachu, and the idea of becoming a Raichu didn't appeal to him. Pikachu had decided. When they got to Pallet, he was going to tell Ash he was going to retire.

Ash was thinking too, he was recalling about how Pikachu was starting to get a little lazy at the end of his Journey. He ate ketchup a lot more, was being lazy, and participated in less battles. Over all Pikachu looked like he didn't have any drive. He would ask Pikachu about it when he was done thinking. He was also thinking about what he could do better, he trained his Pokemon with love and care, and pushed them to get better, what else could he do? Finally concluded with his thoughts, Ash decided to talk to Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu" Ash said while putting his hands behind his head in a laid back manner. "You seemed to a bit lazier during our last adventure. No offense. You seemed to have less drive, you didn't seem that enthusiastic about battling and only battled when you had to. You were eating a lot more ketchup as well. You were acting like Gary's Umbreon in a way. You were acting like you were retired."

"PikaPi Pika Pi Chu Pi Chu Chu Pikachu Pikachu" Pikachu said while hoping that his trainer got the message.

"So you want to be like all the Pokemon at the ranch and they encouraged you to talk to me about it?" Ash asked

"Pi" Pikachu solemnly stated. It sounded a lot worse coming out of his trainers mouth.

"Ok then" Ash whispered with tears running down his face. "What ever you think is best."

"Pika Chu PikaPi" Pikachu said his thanks

"So Pikachu, wanna have one last race for good old times?" Ash asked, trying to hold on to one last memory of Pikachu.

"Pi" Pikachu said, then took off sprinting with Ash on his tail.

**Pallet Town**

Ash was in Professor Oak's ranch talking to all of his Pokemon. All the Pokemon didn't tackle him, which surprised Ash. He was wonder in what universe he was in for his Pokemon not to tackle him into the ground. He found out later.

All of his Pokemon wanted to be released for one reason or another, mostly to mate.

"So you guys all want to leave me?" Ash asked while sobbing his heart out. Each Pokemon gave their respective cries for yes. "Ok then, go. You too Pikachu" All the Pokemon left Ash in his sadness. His sadness triggered something inside of him. Anger. Not anger like the anger he had towards Team Rocket, true anger. Anger that his Pokemon left him. Anger that he had let it come to this. Anger that he didn't do anything. Anger that he didn't spend time with some of his Pokemon. That anger was the key to his power. Aura. Ash felt a surge of power run throughout his body and it was then he remembered a prophecy he encountered while exploring a tomb with Cynthia.

_When the Champion of Life Force_

_is at their lowest_

_The White Aura will emerge._

_Freezing White Snow and White Hot Flames combined_

_Will be tamed by their White Brother._

Ash was surrounded by a white Aura. It felt powerful. Just like the prophecy said, the Aura felt scorching hot and freezing cold at the same time. Yet, it wasn't painful, it was calming. It was also beckoning him to Mount Silver.

**Scene Change; Mt. Silver**

Ash had spent weeks in isolation learning to control his Aura until he felt another presence enter his aura shield, which extended all the way down to the edge of Mt. Silver. The only thing that could walk through Ash's barrier were aura users and these particular Aura users seemed familiar, except one. That one Aura had a large amount of potential from what Ash could feel, which wasn't much. Ash still hadn't developed his Aura senses that much. He could, however, sense that the two other Auras were familiar. He just couldn't figure out where he had meet them. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that the figures were approaching, or that he was surrounded by a white aura.

When Riley Gen and his Lucario emerged from the bushes leading to when they had felt a giant aura reserve. They thought it was a birth of a pocket of Aura or a hatching of a Riolu, but much to their surprise, it was a young looking boy, around 14 years old meditating. Riley sent out his Aura senses. These were so refined that Ash could not sense them. What he found was astonishing. You see, every Aura user has a rechargeable pool of Aura they can draw from. For example, Riley's pool was the size of a large lake, but this boy, at the age of only 14, had a vast ocean of Aura, not only that, but it was pure white which meant he shared the same Aura signature as Arceus, the God Pokemon. This Aura seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't figure it out

The other being was a Riolu. The special thing about his Riolu was that Arceus put a large amount of his Aura Signature in him, which he meant he was the Deity Riolu soon to be the Deity Lucario, his name, Anubis. Anubis was black where he was usually like a normal Riolu except he was white where he was supposed to be blue and on his ears **(I think that's what those are) **he had two v-shaped white stripes pointing down his ears. He had blood red irises that had a reflection of discipline and power. Anubis felt a strong connection to the 14 year old human in front of him, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was the connection his father had with Riley.

Ash opened his eyes and saw what he least expected, Riley, his Lucario, and a white Riolu.

**A/N: I know that was short, but that was a short prologue. I just wanted to get it out**

**-BlackhawkTrue**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So some of you had questions about the 'betrayal'. First, it wasn't a betrayal, it was more of a peaceful goodbye. All of you that said "Why don't some of his Pokemon stay with him?", all will most likely be answered.**

**On with the story**

**Mt. Silver**

Ash stood on the peak of Mt. Silver overlooking all of Johto and Kanto. He was reminiscing about the goodbyes at Oak's corral. He understood that most of his Pokemon were doing the same thing at the corral that they were probably doing right now. All except a few. Those select few were Primeape, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Bayleef, Infernape, and Sceptile. Primeape chose train with a Grand Sensei at a dojo in Hoenn. Bulbasaur had received word that Melanie was sick and couldn't take care of the Pokemon at the Hidden Village. Bulbasaur chose to go back and take of the Pokemon, it was there that he evolved into Ivysaur so he could protect all the Pokemon there better, and use his powder attacks better. Ash respected that. Bayleef had finally come to terms with the fact that Ash was a human and she was a Pokemon. Ash and her sat down and talked about it and agreed to still be friends, as did Ash with many of his Pokemon. Charizard, Infernape, and Sceptile were all the same story. They got an offer from the masters of their respective types to come and train with them. They consulted Ash with the ideas and Ash supported his Pokemon all the way. He wanted what was best for them, and if they wanted to get stronger, then they had the choice. Ash would never do something for his Pokemon that they didn't want. In the end, they had all left with their tearful goodbyes. Infernape promised to get his Blaze ability fully mastered, while Charizard and Sceptile both promised to become the strongest. These two promises were what Ash had used as inspiration. All his Pokemon were growing up and maturing, so he should do the same.

He had been training at Mt. Silver with Riley for 2 years now. He was also going over all the memories he had made here.

_Flashback_

_"Ash do you know what Aura is?" Riley asked, already knowing the answer. He sat with his legs crossed, eyes closed, with Ash 5 feet away mirroring him. _

_"Yes" came Ash's reply. In his head he was wondering why Riley was asking him this. Of course he knew what Aura was, he had a Riolu, and a white one at that. Speaking of which, Riley's Lucario was meditating with Anubis, heightening his Aura senses. Ash could sense them reaching out with their Aura._

_"So I assume you know what Aura ranks are?" Riley asked, hoping Ash knew._

_"I can't say I do Riley" Ash replied. He knew of Aura Guardians, but nothing of Aura ranks._

_"Well then, time for you to learn. The are four tiers of Aura. Guardian, Knight, Protector and Deity. Guardians are split into three groups, Warriors, Mages, and Walls. Warriors participate in offensive Aura, like Aura Spheres. Mages use Aura spells to help with physical fitness and body functions, they use spells that can heighten senses, speed, power, and awareness. Walls use protective Aura, like walls, or energy shields. Every time you move up a tier, you get a new ability. When you become a Knight of any kind, you get your weapon, like a sword or pike for warriors. Mages get a staff or gloves. Walls get a shield or some sort of light armor. When you become a Protector, you get to use multiple things at a time, like have a wall and your Aura shield up at the same time. For example, I am a Knight level Wall. I can use shields and barriers, and can summon a physical Aura Shield. This is all the potential my Aura has, so this is the highest I can go. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, but what is a Deity?" Ash inquired, wondering what a Deity was._

_"A Deity is the most powerful form of a Aura user. There was only one Aura Deity in history, Sir Aaron. Even his Lucario wasn't a Deity. There are only two Pokemon Deitys alive right now. Arceus and Anubis. There is only one human Deity alive today, and that person is you Ash. Deities have control over all Aura forms, Offensive Aura, Enhancement Aura, and Defensive Aura. This is why I am staying here, to train you and to mentor you and Anubis as brothers and partners. The odds of an human Aura Deity and a Pokemon Aura Deity being born in the same decade are one in a million, this is why I must teach you"_

_Ash was now shaken, he was an Aura Deity, and Anubis was too? Riley was here to teach him? During all of his thoughts he hadn't realized that his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were now open. _

_"How, I know I was Arceus' Chosen One, but Aura Deity, wow" Ash said, without even realizing what he said._

_"Wait?! You're the Chosen One!" Riley yelled, losing his coo, for the first time in years.'That actually explains a lot'_

__

_"Hehe, probably shouldn't have said that" Ash admitted_

_End Flashback_

'Good memories' Ash chuckled.

**"Is anything wrong Master?" **inquired Anubis, now a Lucario, who had been standing next to Ash the whole time.

"No, and what have I told you about calling me Master? I am your friend and brother" Said Ash, trying, in vain, to convince Anubis.

**"Noted, Master" **Anubis said in a respective tone. Ash threw up his hands in desperation. To calm down he opted to sit on a cliff and watch the sunset.

From atop the peak of Mt. Silver, all the sunsets looked stunning. Blue, orange, yellow, red and purple all danced lively while the sun was setting. However, fate had other things planned for Ash this evening.

"ASH!" Riley's voice rang out over the clearing. Ash let out an exasperated sigh and got up.

5 minutes later Ash entered another clearing with a cave behind it. At the entrance was Riley, his Lucario, and a Staraptor. For a brief moment, Ash wondered what a Staraptor was doing here, but then he remembered what Riley had told him a few months prior to this.

_"Each Aura user has two partners with him. A Lucario and a Flying pokemon of some sort. The Flying Pokemon you have is based on your tier. Guardians get a Pidgeot. Knights get a Staraptor. Protectors get a Skarmory. Deities, well you'll see soon enough._

From inside the cave came a fearsome roar. Riley and his partners didn't seemed fazed though. "Ash, it is time for you to find out what your second partner is." Riley stated

"What! Why?" Ash asked. "I thought I two more years of training until I got my second is?" Ash was bewildered. He got his second partner after 4 years of training, why was he getting it now?

"Ash, you exceeded my expectations by a mile. There is nothing else you can learn from me that doesn't come with just practicing." Riley stated, shocking Ash. "Ash it is time for you to go to Kalos and finish your training. Take Lucario with you and your other partner and go to Shalour City, there you will meet Korrina, she will teach you about Mega-Evolution and how to bond with Lucario."

"Who is my other partner, Riley?" Ash asked. "Go in and find out" Riley said while jerking his thumb to the cave.

Ash entered the cave. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they had, he pick out a figure standing in the back.

"...Garchomp..." Ash said, in shock. Garchomp instantly bowed to Ash, recognizing him as the Chosen One. "Rise Garchomp. You are supposed to be my partner, as I am a Aura Deity. It will not be easy. Also I will not be your master, I am your friend and brother. Do you accept?" Garchomp wore a look of shock before bowing his head allowing Ash to touch him. Ash put his hand on Garchomp and transmitted feelings of happy thoughts and his past, like he did with Anubis. Garchomp picked apart his memories in his own mind and came across one in particular, Ash parting with his Pokemon. Garchomp had mixed feelings about this, some anger towards those who left him, sadness for Ash, pride that Ash would ask him to join him after that experience.

"Well Garchomp, thank you. We have to go to Shalour City to see Korrina now, can you take me?" Garchomp nodded his head and let Ash ride on him. Together they walked out of the cave into the sunlight.

Riley was expecting a fight to break out in the cave, so he backed up about 100 feet to give the combatants their space. What he saw surprised him greatly, it was Garchomp coming out with Ash on his back. "Ash how did you do that? I couldn't even get him to calm down!" Riley exclaimed, surprised. "Well I transmitted my feelings into him, and he agreed to come." Ash said, laidback. 'So he had access to the hidden Aura abilities, interesting' Riley thought. "So Ash, are you ready to go to Shalour?".

"Yea Riley" Ash said while getting off Garchomp. He walked over to Riley and stopped. "Thank you for everything Riley" Ash said while pulling Riley into a hug. Riley had only been more surprised once, when Ash had told him he was the Chosen One. 'Well this kid is gonna be something if he can surprise me more than once' Riley thought with a smile.

"You're welcome Ash, just doing my job" Riley responded, still smiling. "Now get going, I said you would be there by tomorrow morning." In response, Ash got on Garchomp and flew away heading for Shalour City.

After a few hours later Ash decided to speak up. "Are you sure you can keep going Garchomp? I don't want you to be tired when we get there." Ash got a grunt in response that said bring it on. Ash was proved right when Garchomp sped up.

The night time was amazing to Ash, it was comforting, soothing, it felt right. He looked down seeing the ocean pass beneath him. It was beautiful, serene waves gently flowing towards the coast. The occasional Pokemon poking their head up just in time to see Garchomp and its rider. The moon and stars reflecting of the mirror like surface of the water. The pitch black night welcoming him into its domain. To Ash, this was as close to heaven as you could get. He gently hummed himself to sleep with Anubis awake behind him to tell him when they were at their destination and to keep watch.

Ash gently drifted of to sleep.

He was in a field. Green grass flowing in every direction. The sky was as blue as a sky could get. Flowers dotted the grass, some yellow, blue, red, orange, all kinds of colors. Suddenly a flash of light enveloped the sea of grass. Ash was forced to close his eyes as to not be blinded. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with Arceus, the God Pokemon himself.

_Chosen One, you have completed your training with Riley Gen. You are officially the Deity of Aura now. As you know a Deity has access to all Aura forms. You also have part my Aura in you, and therefore, you have some of my power. ONLY in certain circumstances are you allowed to use this power, I will determine when you can._

_Now in regards to completing your training. As you have completed your training, you will receive a Key Stone and your Pokemon will receive Mega-Stones. The Key Stone will only activate when you have a deep connection with your Pokemon. You will have to work with Garchomp on this, but Lucario is almost there. The power of the Key Stone and Mega Stone combined will be powerful enough to evolve your Pokemon further, into a Mega-Evolved state. They will gain more power from this evolution. The Pokemon will go back to its original form once the threat is gone or the battle is done. Now, Chosen One, do you accept the tasks assigned with being the Keeper of Aura?_

Ash stood there starstruck. Arceus, the God Pokemon himself, had asked him to be the Keeper of Aura. "Yes Arceus" Ash accepted with a bow. With that, Arceus disappeared.

Ash's eyes fluttered open to see Lucario looking at a gauntlet. Ash himself was wearing a similar gauntlet. Through his Aura link Ash explained what the gauntlets were and how he got them. After about 20 minutes of explaining, Shalour City was in view. "Well there is Shalour City. Lets get down there"

When Ash got down there, he heard the screams of panic fill the air. "Help!" one man shouted. "Korrina's head Lucario has gone berserk!" another yelled. "Not even Gurkinn can stand up to him!" A woman yelled. Ash knew then what he had to do. He ran across the bridge of sand towards the tower of mastery.

**A/N: Well there ya go. Submit some ideas if you want. Thanks for reading!**

**-BlackhawkTrue**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this is late, I was done with the chapter, then my computer shut down. So, I'm going to update once a week. Hopefully. Also, When I say "Darker" I mean he can control his emotions more. He isn't the rash idiot I wish was Red sometimes. He trains his Pokemon properly, train them to exhaustion, take care of them correctly, expand their boundaries, and feed them vitamins. You guys also get a choice. Tournament fic or not? If so, Normal Pokemon battle tournament OR and Hand to Hand Combat tournament.**

**On with the fic! I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Tobias would be dead.**

Ash ran along the sandy path leading to the Tower of Mastery. He wasn't even feeling the run due to the exhausting training he went through at Mt. Silver. He wasn't bulky, but he was very fit. He weighed a good lean 152 lbs. A lot was attributed to his 6 foot 3 frame. He was very lean and had a very good power to weight ratio. His morning routine at Mt. Silver consisted of 100 push-ups and sit-ups, climbing down and up the mountain once, and then he did the strenuous stuff.

Anubis was accompanying him and running by his side to the Inner walls of the Tower. As they approached the Tower, what they saw was what could only be defined as complete chaos. Screams filled the air. Walls and building were crumbling. Almost everything was on fire. Aura Spheres were going into the air in random directions. Ash hurried to the plaza to find three figures laying unmoving on the ground.

The first figure was a man. He looked pretty beat up with all his clothes ripped to shreds. The had a small mohawk and two very large eyebrows that reached down to his shoulders. He was wearing a grey tracksuit with red highlights that had a small DNA helix symbol over his heart, or what was left of it. Ash helped the man to the side of the plaza and shook him awake. "Hello sir, are you ok? What happened?"

"Please young man, help Korrina and my Lucario. The girls Lucario lost control and went berserk" He managed to rasp out before falling succumb to exhaustion and pain. Ash left him to recover and went back into the middle of the plaza. He dragged the Lucario over to the man and told Anubis to keep an eyes on him. The Lucario wasn't in very good shape. He had bruises everywhere and had a black eye.

Ash turned around to see something that made his blood run cold. Korrina was just regaining consciousness to see her Mega Lucario gaining power for a Power-Up-Punch aimed for her head. "Ahhhhhhh!" Korrina screamed in terror. "Lucario don't do it! Think of all the good times we had together!" She pleaded, to deaf ears. Lucario reared its fist back. She closed her eyes and awaited the pain from the punch. Her life flashed before her eyes. Her with her parents. Her receiving a Riolu that distrusted humans, though she never found out why. Riolu finally accepting her. Training with her grandfather, Gurkinn. Riolu evolving. Trying to use Mega-Evolution. All of it was so real. She realized she had a happy life. She only had one regret though, not finding out why Lucario distrusted humans except her and Gurkinn. She awaited death for a few moments, but then realized, she was living and only had a stinging pain from her previous injuries.

She opened her eyes to see a man in a blue work out shirt with weighted shoulder pads restricting movement, black baggy workout pants, and black Trainers, standing there holding Lucarios energy surrounded fist, with his bare hand! White flames were spiking around him, but somehow, not hurting him, as if he was controlling the flames.

"Lucario, I know you were hurt by humans, but this is no way to act. By doing this you are no better than those who hurt who." This seemed to visibly affect Lucario. First, he became sad, then angry, then, enraged. Lucario powered up another fist and threw it at the stranger, which he caught easily. "Lucario, listen to me, if you don't, I will be forced to take action". Lucario broke free of his grasp and sped back 20 feet.

"Fine then Lucario, you forced me to do this." The stranger took his weighted shirt of for the best movement. 'His body is very toned. I bet those muscles are rock hard. I wanna drag my fingers across... Korrina! What are you thinking?!' Korrina blushed slightly at her thought and the strangers fitness.

Both Ash and Lucario ran at each other surrounded by energy, one white and one blue. Ash front flipped over Lucario, swiveled in mid-air and fired a white Aura Sphere at Lucarios back making him stumble forward. Normally no human would be able to get a hit on Lucario, let alone dominate him so easily, but Ash was no ordinary human.

Lucario turned around and let out a Metal Sound attack. He kept the sound going with one paw and fired rapid fire Aura Spheres with the other. Ash ran forward, unaffected by the sound and caught each Aura Sphere. The Aura Spheres instantly turned White, and now were in the control of Ash. Lucario let out of a roar of anger. How dare a human absorb his Aura Spheres!

Lucario stopped using Metal Sound and ran at Ash with a Bone Rush. Ash dodged all the barrages of Bone Rushes and ran around Lucario at an inhuman speed and placed his hand on the back of Lucarios head. One finger at the base of each of his Aura sensors, and a thumb at the base of his skull, thus restricting movement. When Ash was at Mt. Silver, He studied about Lucario to learn their species strengths and weakness'. The only physical weakness Lucario had was the hand position Ash had Lucario in right now. Ash then put his his hand on Lucarios back

"White Flash Force Palm!" A white light exploded out of Ash's palm and blew Lucario away. He skidded into a building before returning to a normal Lucario and slumping over in defeat. He then turned to Korrina, who shivered under his gave.

"Can you return Lucario?" He asked politely, to which Korrina complied, not wanting to anger the stranger who beat up her Lucario without trying. " Can you stand?" He asked with a caring voice that made Korrina shiver. She stood up and then promptly fell back down due to a pain in her ankle. "Ok thats gonna be a problem, no matter. Lucario carry Gurkinn to the top floor of the Tower." Lucario picked up the fainted Gurkinn and waited for its master. Ash then picked up Korrina, who blushed with being in contact with his muscles. She didn't protest for two reasons. One, she wasn't trusting her voice. Two, she was enjoying it.

Both Lucario and Ash walked to the tower silently, allowing both Korrina and Ash to think.'Who is this stranger? Why is his Lucario white? All I know for now is that he is very powerful, powerful enough to take down my Mega Lucario. Granted mine used no strategy and was tired from his rampage, but still, a human taking down a Pokemon, with Pokemon attacks for crying out loud! Grandpa said something about a person coming to learn the ways of Mega Evolution, but he would be older right? He looks like he's younger than me, and I am the only one that has a bond strong enough to even attempt Mega Evolution. If he is strong enough to beat a Pokemon, what are his Pokemon like? What other Pokemon does he have? What were the white flames that he controlled? I heard there was something called Aura and people could use it, but it's supposed to be blue. So many questions'.

As Korrina was thinking about Ash and his... qualities, Ash was thinking too. 'Why was that Lucario on a rampage? Maybe he couldn't handle the power of Mega Evolution? What ever it is, I think I am not supposed to learn from Korrina, but with Korrina. If she could not even control her Mega Evolution, how can I learn from her? I have to learn from her teacher, who ever that is. And who is the old man? Could he be the teacher?' Ash looked down at Korrina and chuckled. She was in deep thought and had a light blush on her face.'Why is she blushing? Is she sick or something?' Needless to say, Ash forgot he was shirtless.

After five minutes of climbing stairs, they had finally reached the living area of Gurkinn and Korrina. "Hey, were here" Ash said, while nudging Korrina from her thoughts. She looked up at him, and he flashed her a smile that put a movie stars to shame. She blushed heavily from the smile and being able to take in Ash's features. He placed her on a bed and told Lucario to do the same with Gurkinn.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Ash asked politely.

"Uhhhhhh s-sure" Korrina said, her mind going blank after imagining him taking a shower for a second. "The bathroom is the second door on the left side" She informed Ash

"Thanks" He said as he left for the shower.

**Time Skip**

As Ash got back from the shower, Gurkinn was waking up. "Korrina are you ok? Where's Lucario?"

"It's ok Grandpa, a stranger showed up and stopped Lucario. He didn't even use a Pokemon! He just stopped him by himself!" Korrina exclaimed

"Lies, I don't believe a man could stop a rampaging Mega Lucario by himself" Gurkinn spat, not for one second believing his grand daughter.

"You know, you usually thank someone who just saved a city and your life." Ash stated from the doorway, startling both Korrina and Gurkinn.

"Just who are you?" Gurkinn asked in a suspicious tone.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I was sent here by Riley Gen to learn the ways of Mega Evolution. Also please do not get on my bad side seeing as your head Lucario only forced me to use 25% of my power." Ash warned.

"I don't believe you. How about we fight Lucario Vs. Lucario to see if you are telling the truth." Gurkinn proclaimed, believing he would win.

"How about your 5 Lucario against me" Ash said, like he did this everyday. "Deal" Gurkinn said, believing he got the better end of the deal.

Korrina was in thought. 'If Lucario only pushed him to 25%, what kind of monster is he?'

"Anubis, to the courtyard" Ash said as he was walking to the courtyard. Anubis soon joined him walking in pace with his master.

As soon as they reached the courtyard, Ash took one side of the field while Gurkinn took the other. He threw out 5 pokeballs and out popped 5 strong looking Lucario. As soon as the Lucario saw Ash, they knelt in respect. **"Keeper of Aura, what brings you to the Tower of Mastery?" **The head Lucario asked.

"I am to fight you in a 5v1 as seeing that Gurkinn does not believe I took down Korrina's" Ash stated.

All the Lucario stood up and turned to Gurkinn. **"Why do you not believe the man? He saved your city and your granddaughter and this is how you thank him!? We stand no chance against him! He had the Aura of Arceus himself!" **Lucario ranted, finally losing his cool in the first time in years. Gurkinn was shocked that that man in front of him had the same Aura of Arceus, the God Pokemon. Then he remembered, Riley Gen was sending over a student to be trained with Mega Evolution, this must be him.

"I am sorry, it slipped my mind that you were coming. I was angry because you did something I could not, save my Granddaughter and my city. I am in your debt." Gurkinn apologized.

"There is no need, all I ask is to learn is to train my two partners in Mega Evolution under your tutelage" Ash asked politely, regaining his calm once more.

"Granted, we will begin immediately." Gurkinn stated. He was excited that a man of Ash's power was asking him to be his tutor. 'Let the training begin'

**A/N: Finally done. If you guys are following my other story, I'll try to update by Wednesday, but to promises. Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Don't forget to vote!**

**-Tournament fic or not?**

**-If yes, Pkmn battle or just Hand to Hand combat? (I have a lot of Ideas for the hand to hand combat one.)**

**-BlackhawkTrue**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter of The Aura of Life. For QUEENSPELLER67, Ash's Garchomp didn't evolve. This Garchomp is the Alpha of his tribe at Mount Silver and has looked for a worthy trainer for 20 years. Riley found him, and told him of Ash.**

**Also, for of those who want a tournament fic, HAND-TO-HAND or CLASSIC POKEMON BATTLE? One or the other, not just tournament. THe votes so far are:**

**Hand To Hand: 0**

**Classic: 0**

**No Tournament: 1**

**Also, I have a story up called The Dragon's Call, it will be replacing A Centuries Redemption. Speaking of which, remember to vote for A Dragon's Call for whom Ash should be with, and if you want to take over A Centuries Redemption, feel free.**

**Well, enough of that. Let's get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I really really really reeeaaaallllyyyyy want to own Pokemon, but I don't.**

"Ash to start, we need to see how fit you are. Up and down the tower once. Korrina go with him, it'll be good practice. " Gurkinn stated. "Go!". Ash sprinted up the tower taking it 2 steps a time with Korrina right next to him.

"So what is the point of this? He already saw I could take on your Lucario, so why does he need to see that i'm fit?" Ash asked, completely oblivious that he was bound up steps not thought humanly possible.

"I don't know, but I know you'll meet his expectations" Korrina said with a wink. She was somewhat behind Ash, but they could communicate thanks to the training headset Gurkinn gave them. All it consisted of was just a small ear piece that was fitted to the user's ear thanks to it being coated in memory foam. It had an earpiece and a simple speaker so they speak to each other.

"How often does he do this? I mean the fitness tests. And do they get easier, this is pretty easy." Ash rattled of the question into the headset.

"What do mean easy?" Korrina asked, a little annoyed that Ash would be bragging. She hated braggers, even if they could back up their cockiness, like Ash had. He was now a half floor above her and gaining.

"I mean, I harder training with and against my Pokemon when I was training before. Whatever my Pokemon did, I do. You, as a trainer, should be training with your Pokemon. It shows them you go through the same pain and sweat as they do. Most importantly, you bond with them, you show them that they are your equal. It is what Trainer's original purpose was, to bond with your Pokemon through the drive to become stronger. Yet, it has been long forgotten, replaced by the thought that Pokemon are a door to fame and fortune. That is what I mean" Ash finished his long winded speech when he got to the top floor. In Ash's opinion the speech took more out of him than the run did.

Ash's little speech was met with silence. Korrina had reached the top floor now and was just sitting in silence.

"Hey you ok?" Ash asked politely, fearing he might have scared the poor girl.

"Yea, fine. Just the more I try to find a flaw in your theory, the more it makes sense. Well I mind as well think about it when I have time." There was a few second pause before "CRAP!".

"What?" Ash asked, unfazed.

"How are we gonna get down in time? Gurkinn's gonna kill me. He'll find out I got distracted. He'll reprimand me. He'll-".

"Enough" Ash stated a bit forcefully. "I have a way to get down" Ash suggested, nicely.

"What is it?! We don't have time!" Korrina panicked.

"First, do you trust me?" Ash questioned.

"What?" Korrina was confused as to why Ash would ask this.

"Do you trust me, answer the question." Ash was getting a little annoyed.

"Yes" Korrina answered, after a few moment's hesitation.

"Good". Ash picked Korrina in a bridal carry and ran towards the edge of the building.

"What are you doing!" Shrieked Korrina.

She was drowned out by the wind as Ash lept out of the building, jumping over the railing. Korrina shrieked in his arms and dug her head into his chest. Wind was rushing around the two, flipping their hair in all different directions. Ash sensed Korrina's emotions and sent out a pulse of calming aura to her.

Korrina had her head buried in her chest, fearing for her life. 'Why would he do this to me!? Am I going to die just because of him?' Korrina was a nervous wreck, until she was filled with a strange soothing energy that let her forget all the chaos around her. She forgot the wind. The heights. The fear. Everything was forgotten when she was filled with the energy. She was at peace. _Korrina _the voice was quiet, like it was being muffled by something. She din'tcare , she was perfectly content staying where she was. _Korrina. _There it was again, except a bit louder. "Korrina". Now it was recognizable as a voice, she just didn't know where she heard it before.

"Korrina" Ash snapped, getting very annoyed. 'How does a girl fall asleep in my arms in 5 seconds, when we're falling from a building?' I didn't make sense to Ash.

Korrina snapped awake, looking ready to kill whoever woke her from her peaceful slumber. She turned her head to Ash and looked up to him, ready to scar his face for waking her.

"We're down" Ash said tersely, and put her on her feet. Then she remembered where she was.

"Why the hell did you JUMP out of a building!? And with ME in YOUR arms!? We could have died!" Korrina raged in Ash's face when she was put down.

"You wanted to get down faster" Ash replied. She couldn't come up with anything, so she just walked away in the direction Gurkinn was, fuming.

Ash followed right behind her, ready to see what Gurkinn thought.

**A/N: I know this Chapter was way shorter than what I have been putting up, but I just wanted to get something out to you guys. **

**REMINDERS**

**Read my other story 'The Dragon's Call' (Dragon-Master Ash)**

**Vote on the poll for TDC**

**Vote for Hand to Hand Tournament, Classic Tournament, or No Tournament for this story!**

**Leave suggestions for what should happen or what should not happen!**

**Also, Ash will not be getting any other Pokemon. He can befriend them, that includes Legendaries. He will go on Adventures that require Ash and his Aura to defeat or calm down legendaries. Just wanna throw that out there.**

**I know Gurkinn is a bit OOC, but who wouldn't be mad when you are the proclaimed 'Mega-Evolution Master' and you got showed up by some teenager AND your granddaughter seems infatuated with him**

**QUESTION FOR READERS!**

**Should there be love rivals for Ash/Korrina? If so, Who and for whom? Leave it in the reviews**

**-BlackhawkTrue**


	5. End of Beta Profile

**A/N: As a few of you know, this is a beta profile, meaning I don't have regular update times and the stories are just to test out and get some feedback from you guys. In other words, this was a half assed job on a profile. I will be ending this profile in favor of a more professional one, meaning I will try to keep an update schedule but, life may get in the way.**

**The new profile will be **_WWAP_**. It is stupid, but stands for WeavileWarfareAlphaProfile. Too wordy for a name.**

**Also, A Dragon's Call will be carried over, The Aura of Life will not.**

**Thank you for understanding**

**WeavileWarfare, soon to be WWAP**


End file.
